Shadows Dawn (OC Files)
by xXCrownofChaosXx
Summary: This is the official roster and description center for any OC that is featured inside of the story. Any updates to characters will be made here for everyone's viewing. IF you're interested, send a review or message so that I can give you the blank application directly.
1. OC Application

**OC Application**

 *** Basic Info (OC real world)**

 **Full Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Age (17-25):**

 **Hairstyle:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight/Build:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **School (Hollywood Arts/Northridge/PCA):**

 **Grade:**

 **Main Friend (choose up to three from PCA or Hollywood Arts):**

 **Personality:**

 **Sexuality (All are welcome):**

 **Home Life:**

 **OC Gamer Information**

 **Gamer Tag (ex. TempestGaleXx):**

 **Team/Guild Name (ex. ChaotikRogues):**

 **Is your guild exclusive to one race or multiple ones?:**

 **P.S. Guilds are first come, first serve and I'm only allowing 3 or 4 created guilds. So, if you want to have your idea turned into one of the major guild or teams, then you'll have to send in your application to me asap. If you don't make it in time, you can either have your guild as a minor one, be a solo player in the story, or join one of the four established ones. If you want to know if yours made the cut then check the other area (link will be posted soon) or check in with me via PM or review. The team name will be used when the setting is in the real world.**

 **In-Game Character**

 **(This info is for the OC will be portrayed similarly to Sword Art Online. Below are seven races for you to choose from. I will list a short description so you can see what to expect upon your choice. Keep in mind, all races have can have different color tones unless stated otherwise. There are also limitations in order to keep things fair when writing your OC. Every race will have a humanoid appearance but defining features of whichever race you chose.)**

 **Game character name:**

 ***[Race]:**

 **Human- The most balanced of all the races; They excel in no one category yet are typically the most adaptable and have the most potential in skill-set. While bland in appearance in the beginning, they are easily the most customizable as well, making them very popular with first time gamers. They are also the only characters who can utilize all the elements in their arsenal while the other races are usually restricted. [No Advantage/Disadvantage.]**

 **Drailk (Dragon-like features)- By far the most powerful in pure attack and fire magic within the world of Vlagand. Those who choose this race have scale-like tattoos that adorn certain parts of their body and either have tails, hind legs, or wings (sometimes a combo). They are relatively slow when faced with physical combat, but are exceptional in battling groups and from afar. [Strong against Fenris/Umbral. Weak against Gunama.]**

 **Gunama (Merfolk features)- Where Drailk's are the masters of fire, Gunama's are the rulers of water & ice. This races advantages lie in their magic rather than their physical skills, though they are capable fighters. They have the highest health but, similar to their elemental rival's they are slow in combat and rely more on attacking in groups or guilds rather than alone unless they're strong enough to endure an onslaught. On land, they move around with legs but, in the water, their limitations are ALMOST non-existent. They specialize in healing and protection spells but are absolutely deadly in the offensive when surrounded by water (the more the better). [Strong against Drailks. Weak against Ithuri]**

 **Ithuri (Cat-like features)- While the other races strengths lie in direct combat, Ithuri's are by far the fastest race in the game (at least on land). They are typically stealth users whose advantages lie in utilizing their surroundings while in combat or otherwise. They beat out any race with their speed, but their overall health and physical power leave something to be desired as they can be taken out in groups or in one-on-one situations while out in the open. Instead, they choose to lure their opponents into crowded areas and cluttered surroundings in order to take them out with swift precision, making them the perfect assassins. [Strong against Gunama. Weak against Ayissi]**

 **Ayissi (Bird-like features)- If Gunama's are the fastest in the water, and the Ithuri's are the fastest on land, then Ayissi's are the masters of the skies. The ultimate hunters, this race are the perfect marksmen/snipers when dealing with combat. Unlike the other races, their power stems more from poisons and one-shot kills to finish the job and should they be discovered, they are practically sitting ducks. This is usually why they only pick their spots in terms of finishing enemies and are normally the support crew on teams and guilds. They are late game characters that can do heavy damage but only if the tides of battle are in their favor. They can fly either to cut off escape or to escape themselves should they need to. They are the second bet scouts in the game as well, right behind the Umbral and Fenris races. [Strong against Ithuri. Weak against Fenris/Umbral]**

 **Fenris/Ulbralm (Wolf/Fox-like features)- While limited in elemental damage, the foxes and wolves of this race are the strongest in skill and physical combat. Instead of using magic directly, they are known to channel what little they can into enchanted weaponry. This allows them to hunt and scout their prey throughout battles and normal gaming life. Their only competition in the assassination department are Drailks who can hide their scents from them. They are the ultimate counter-attackers which give them a slight edge over Ithuri's and a massive one over the Ayissi. As far as appearance goes, they have clawed/furry forearms and hands, fox or wolf tails, and large hind legs (imagine weregarurumon) that give them huge bursts of acceleration when they're about to strike. [Strong against Ayissi. Weak against Drailks.]**

 **Normal Player or PK (Player Killer):**

 **Race appearance (eye color, Fur or scale color, etc.):**

 **Romantic Interest? (Aside from Trina & Liam):**

 **Canon characters or OC relationship? (If you chose yes above):**

 **Lastly, do you have any details that you'd like to add? (if so, please let me know via PM so that we can discuss and modify your character to your liking. I cannot stress that enough.):**

* * *

 **Every update will feature the character roster or character description of those who've sent in their OCs. I look forward to adding more as time goes on.**


	2. Character File 1

**OC Application**

 *** Basic Info (OC real world)**

 **Full Name: Liam Marshall**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ethnicity: African-American**

 **Age (17-25): 19**

 **Hairstyle: Dreadlocks that are usually tied up in a high tail. There is one loc that remains free that has an eagles feather charm tied to it.**

 **Hair Color: Black with different color tips. (Changes throughout the series.)**

 **Height: 6'3"**

 **Weight/Build: Solid/Athletic (lean) muscles**

 **Eye Color: Emerald Green**

 **Skin Tone: Mocha complexion**

 **School (Hollywood Arts/Northridge/PCA):**

 **Grade: Senior**

 **Main Friend (choose up to three from PCA or Hollywood Arts):**

 **1\. Trina Vega (Hollywood Arts)- While the two's relationship is still a mystery, it is clear that gaming was the bridge that brought the two together. He cares deeply for her, sensing a kindred spirit in her. The two are now teammates on their (currently) amateur squad with aspirations of going pro. Known as "Fang" & "Empress" they only seem to grow closer with each day that passes.**

 **2\. Lola Martinez (PCA)- Lola was the first person he met after transferring to Pacific Coast Academy. The two have a brother/sister type relationship ever since their initial meeting where he stood up for her against her former boyfriend Vince. She is very vocal about everything he gets involved in whether good or bad and is sometimes the voice of reason when it comes to his temper. Needless to say, the two have an unbreakable bond.**

 **3\. TBD-**

 **Personality: He's generally a laid back kind of guy, though he does have a bit of a temper when provoked. Despite his solid frame, he is a gentle soul who prefers non-violence to solve problems. He also has a subtle interest in Trina Vega that she seems to not notice but, in her defense, he completely misses her interest as well. He is willing to do anything for those he cares about which can lead to a darker side that he'd rather keep hidden. Time will tell whether he can retain that control...**

 **Sexuality (All are welcome): Heterosexual**

 **Home Life: Unlike most students, he lives in an apartment nearby the PCA campus thanks to him earning a scholarship. Since it's a two bedroom apartment, he generally keeps the second bedroom open whenever Trina decides to spend the night (although her parents know nothing about him). He keeps the place clean and is usually a homebody unless there's a competition or he's with close personal friends.**

 **OC Gamer Information**

 **Gamer Tag (ex. TempestGaleXx): xXFangofChaosXx**

 **Team/Guild Name: ChaotikRogues**

 **Is your guild exclusive to one race or multiple ones?: Multiple**

 **P.S. Guilds are first come, first serve and I'm only allowing 3 or 4 created guilds. So, if you want to have your idea turned into one of the major guild or teams, then you'll have to send in your application to me asap. If you don't make it in time, you can either have your guild as a minor one, be a solo player in the story, or join one of the four established ones. If you want to know if yours made the cut then check the other area (link will be posted soon) or check in with me via PM or review. The team name will be used when the setting is in the real world.**

 **In-Game Character**

 **(This info is for the OC will be portrayed similarly to Sword Art Online. Below are seven races for you to choose from. I will list a short description so you can see what to expect upon your choice. Keep in mind, all races have can have different color tones unless stated otherwise. There are also limitations in order to keep things fair when writing your OC. Every race will have a humanoid appearance but defining features of whichever race you chose.)**

 **Game character name:** **Arjen Lynk**

 ***[Race]: Fenris**

 **Human- The most balanced of all the races; They excel in no one category yet are typically the most adaptable and have the most potential in skill-set. While bland in appearance in the beginning, they are easily the most customizable as well, making them very popular with first time gamers. They are also the only characters who can utilize all the elements in their arsenal while the other races are usually restricted. [No Advantage/Disadvantage.]**

 **Drailk (Dragon-like features)- By far the most powerful in pure attack and fire magic within the world of Vlagand. Those who choose this race have scale-like tattoos that adorn certain parts of their body and either have tails, hind legs, or wings (sometimes a combo). They are relatively slow when faced with physical combat, but are exceptional in battling groups and from afar. [Strong against Fenris/Umbral. Weak against Gunama.]**

 **Gunama (Merfolk features)- Where Drailk's are the masters of fire, Gunama's are the rulers of water & ice. This races advantages lie in their magic rather than their physical skills, though they are capable fighters. They have the highest health but, similar to their elemental rival's they are slow in combat and rely more on attacking in groups or guilds rather than alone unless they're strong enough to endure an onslaught. On land, they move around with legs but, in the water, their limitations are ALMOST non-existent. They specialize in healing and protection spells but are absolutely deadly in the offensive when surrounded by water (the more the better). [Strong against Drailks. Weak against Ithuri]**

 **Ithuri (Cat-like features)- While the other races strengths lie in direct combat, Ithuri's are by far the fastest race in the game (at least on land). They are typically stealth users whose advantages lie in utilizing their surroundings while in combat or otherwise. They beat out any race with their speed, but their overall health and physical power leave something to be desired as they can be taken out in groups or in one-on-one situations while out in the open. Instead, they choose to lure their opponents into crowded areas and cluttered surroundings in order to take them out with swift precision, making them the perfect assassins. [Strong against Gunama. Weak against Ayissi]**

 **Ayissi (Bird-like features)- If Gunama's are the fastest in the water, and the Ithuri's are the fastest on land, then Ayissi's are the masters of the skies. The ultimate hunters, this race are the perfect marksmen/snipers when dealing with combat. Unlike the other races, their power stems more from poisons and one-shot kills to finish the job and should they be discovered, they are practically sitting ducks. This is usually why they only pick their spots in terms of finishing enemies and are normally the support crew on teams and guilds. They are late game characters that can do heavy damage but only if the tides of battle are in their favor. They can fly either to cut off escape or to escape themselves should they need to. They are the second bet scouts in the game as well, right behind the Umbral and Fenris races. [Strong against Ithuri. Weak against Fenris/Umbral]**

 **Fenris/Ulbralm (Wolf/Fox-like features)- While limited in elemental damage, the foxes and wolves of this race are the strongest in skill and physical combat. Instead of using magic directly, they are known to channel what little they can into enchanted weaponry. This allows them to hunt and scout their prey throughout battles and normal gaming life. Their only competition in the assassination department are Drailks who can hide their scents from them. They are the ultimate counter-attackers which give them a slight edge over Ithuri's and a massive one over the Ayissi. As far as appearance goes, they have clawed/furry forearms and hands, fox or wolf tails, and large hind legs (imagine weregarurumon) that give them huge bursts of acceleration when they're about to strike. [Strong against Ayissi. Weak against Drailks.]**

 **Normal Player or PK (Player Killer): Normal**

 **Race appearance (eye color, Fur or scale color, etc.): Green eyes, black and white fur that covers his tail, forearms, and legs up to the knees.**

 **Romantic Interest? (Aside from Trina & Liam): Obviously Trina lol**

 **Canon characters or OC relationship? (If you chose yes above): Canon**

 **Lastly, do you have any details that you'd like to add? (if so, please let me know via PM so that we can discuss and modify your character to your liking. I cannot stress that enough.): Coming Soon...**


	3. Character File 2

**OC Application**

 ***Basic Info**

 **Full Name: Joe Kido (Owned by** **Linkonpark100)**

 **Gender: Male, albeit slightly androgynous**

 **Ethnicity: Asian**

 **Age (17-25): 19**

 **Hairstyle: His hairstyle varies due to his visual kei style.**

 **Hair Color: Also varies as long as it's based on his mood.**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight/Build: Lithe**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Skin Tone: Fair**

 **School (Hollywood Arts/Northridge/PCA): Hollywood Arts**

 **Grade: Sophomore**

 **Main Friend (choose up to three from PCA or Hollywood Arts):**

 **-Andre Harris, due to how both of them enjoy talking to each other about music and respect each other's musical abilities. However, they seem to clash due to musical styles.**

 **-Jade West, due to how both of them are misfits and how they both understand each other. Even with her jerkish attitude towards him, she is still willing to defend him.**

 **-Zoey Brooks, due to her being his first friend. While they did break up on good terms, she agreed because she thought that a long distance relationship wouldn't work. He agreed on his side because he saw how happy she was with another boy.**

 **Personality: In school, he gives off an impression of a quiet, anti-social guy. Usually assumed to be a nerd with good studying capabilities, Joe is soon to be viewed as a good friend. Despite the weather, he tries to cover up as much as possible in order to hide his tattoos and leaves his long hair loose to cover up his piercings. This image briefly changes once he leaves school. Once he is outside of school, he removes his hoodie jacket and wears his hair up which visibly shows his multiple ear piercings. He also enjoys getting lattes from Starbucks and does not mind wearing short sleeves that show off part of his tattoos. Although usually having trouble pronouncing certain words, he is very good at tongue twisters.**

 **Joe generally has a laid back attitude and is slow to anger but shows that even he has a short tempered and violent side. During his junior high years, he pierces his ears using a safety pin as a way to cope with his struggling school life where he is ostracized and bullied by his classmates for his shyness. During this time it is suggested that he also contemplated suicide. It is unknown where or if there is a specific reason he got his tattoos but it is said that he has a fairly impulsive nature and the tattoos were gotten on impulse. He does not seem to regret getting the tattoos, however, he needs to keep them covered up and because of this is unable to wear short sleeves or a swimsuit while in school. He is very good at making desserts, especially cakes.**

 **He appears to have very low self-esteem and is very awkward when talking to people he's not close with, often saying he can't connect well with others. He worries that it would be embarrassing for anyone to be seen with him. Joe hates drawing any sort of unnecessary attention towards himself, preferring to be treated as "invisible" in class.**

 **He is a very kind and caring person. Joe also cares a lot about his friends and he is willing to help them. Despite his mellow nature, he rarely becomes violent when trying to defend himself from physical attacks and has become violent when it comes to anyone accusing his friends. Despite his kindness, he also possesses a slightly morbid sense of humor towards those who treat his friends with disdain. Even this disturbs his friends.**

 **Sexuality (All are welcome): Heterosexual**

 **Home Life: His family runs a bakery and he can be seen helping out occasionally after school when he is not spending time with friends. So it's pretty average yet pleasant.**

 **OC Gamer Information**

 **Gamer Tag (ex. TempestGaleXx): BroodWarrior01**

 **Team/Guild Name (ex. ChaotikRogues): He goes solo, but is still looking for one.**

 **Is your guild exclusive to one race or multiple ones?: He desires to join a guild with multiple races.**

 **In-Game Character**

 **Game character name: Rion Cifer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Normal Player or PK (Player Killer): Normal Player**

 **Race appearance (eye color, Fur or scale color, etc.): Crystal blue eyes, pale skin, messy black hair with bangs that cover his eyes.**

 **Romantic Interest? (Aside from Trina & Liam): He used to date Zoey Brooks, but they split up mutually before he left for Hollywood Arts. While he has a thing for Tori Vega, he worries that she would get together with Beck Oliver despite the latter's on-and-off relationship with Jade.**

 **Canon characters or OC relationship? (If you chose yes above): Yes**

 **Lastly, do you have any details that you'd like to add?:**

 **-Despite his visual kei clothing, he is a punk musician as a way to counterculture pop. The closest he'll perform involving pop is pop punk.**

 **-All his punk music are instrumental, as he is bad at poetry. However, he knows how to write notes.**

 **-He has two musical projects based on his moods, Reject Revolution (for heavy music) and Heartbreak of the Century (acoustic covers of songs before the 60's).**

 **-While he is a multi-instrumentalist, his signature instrument is a white Yamaha TRBX305 bass guitar while his acoustic guitar is an Epiphone Texan.**

 **-The only reason why he plays online video games is because it's a hobby.**

 **-He can really draw, as evidenced by his album artworks.**

 **-So far, he has released 3 studio albums, 5 EPs, 2 mixtapes and 15 demos. All self-released.**


	4. Character File 3

**OC Application**

 ***Basic Info**

 **Full Name: Theseus Basil-Theo to friends**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ethnicity: Greek/African American**

 **Age (17-25):17**

 **Hairstyle: Small dreadlocks similar to juice wrld**

 **Hair Color: black**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Weight/Build: Athletic lean**

 **Eye Color: amber**

 **Skin Tone: Mocha**

 **School (Hollywood Arts/Northridge/PCA): Hollywood arts**

 **Grade: 10th**

 **Main Friend (choose up to three from PCA or Hollywood Arts): Andre because He's his cousin that he just moved in with. He dosn't know anybody else**

 **Personality: Flirty, laid-back comedic relief kinda guy**

 **Sexuality (All are welcome): Heterosexual**

 **Home Life: Moved in with his aunt and cousin after his uncle got taken to prison**

 **OC Gamer Information**

 **Gamer Tag (ex. TempestGaleXx): XxGodOfWarXx**

 **Team/Guild Name (ex. ChaotikRogues): Part of a group called The Olympians a group that only allows 12 people at a time they hunt down people with a high bounty and legendary creatures and items. Every person is titled with one of the Olympian gods names like Theo is Aries the god of war.**

 **Is your guild exclusive to one race or multiple ones?: multiple**

 **P.S. Guilds are first come, first serve and I'm only allowing 3 or 4 created guilds. So, if you want to have your idea turned into one of the major guild or teams, then you'll have to send in your application to me asap. If you don't make it in time, you can either have your guild as a minor one, be a solo player in the story, or join one of the four established ones. If you want to know if yours made the cut then check the other area (link will be posted soon) or check in with me via PM or review. The team name will be used when the setting is in the real world.**

 **In-Game Character**

 **(This info is for the OC will be portrayed similarly to Sword Art Online. Below are seven races for you to choose from. I will list a short description so you can see what to expect upon your choice. Keep in mind, all races have can have different color tones unless stated otherwise. There are also limitations in order to keep things fair when writing your OC. Every race will have a humanoid appearance but defining features of whichever race you chose.)**

 **Game character name: Aries**

 ***[Race]: Human**

 **Human- The most balanced of all the races; They excel in no one category yet are typically the most adaptable and have the most potential in skill-set. While bland in appearance in the beginning, they are easily the most customizable as well, making them very popular with first time gamers. They are also the only characters who can utilize all the elements in their arsenal while the other races are usually restricted. [No Advantage/Disadvantage.]**

 **Drailk (Dragon-like features)- By far the most powerful in pure attack and fire magic within the world of Vlagand. Those who choose this race have scale-like tattoos that adorn certain parts of their body and either have tails, hind legs, or wings (sometimes a combo). They are relatively slow when faced with physical combat, but are exceptional in battling groups and from afar. [Strong against Fenris/Umbral. Weak against Gunama.]**

 **Gunama (Merfolk features)- Where Drailk's are the masters of fire, Gunama's are the rulers of water & ice. This races advantages lie in their magic rather than their physical skills, though they are capable fighters. They have the highest health but, similar to their elemental rival's they are slow in combat and rely more on attacking in groups or guilds rather than alone unless they're strong enough to endure an onslaught. On land, they move around with legs but, in the water, their limitations are ALMOST non-existent. They specialize in healing and protection spells but are absolutely deadly in the offensive when surrounded by water (the more the better). [Strong against Drailks. Weak against Ithuri]**

 **Ithuri (Cat-like features)- While the other races strengths lie in direct combat, Ithuri's are by far the fastest race in the game (at least on land). They are typically stealth users whose advantages lie in utilizing their surroundings while in combat or otherwise. They beat out any race with their speed, but their overall health and physical power leave something to be desired as they can be taken out in groups or in one-on-one situations while out in the open. Instead, they choose to lure their opponents into crowded areas and cluttered surroundings in order to take them out with swift precision, making them the perfect assassins. [Strong against Gunama. Weak against Ayissi]**

 **Ayissi (Bird-like features)- If Gunama's are the fastest in the water, and the Ithuri's are the fastest on land, then Ayissi's are the masters of the skies. The ultimate hunters, this race are the perfect marksmen/snipers when dealing with combat. Unlike the other races, their power stems more from poisons and one-shot kills to finish the job and should they be discovered, they are practically sitting ducks. This is usually why they only pick their spots in terms of finishing enemies and are normally the support crew on teams and guilds. They are late game characters that can do heavy damage but only if the tides of battle are in their favor. They can fly either to cut off escape or to escape themselves should they need to. They are the second bet scouts in the game as well, right behind the Umbral and Fenris races. [Strong against Ithuri. Weak against Fenris/Umbral]**

 **Fenris/Ulbralm (Wolf/Fox-like features)- While limited in elemental damage, the foxes and wolves of this race are the strongest in skill and physical combat. Instead of using magic directly, they are known to channel what little they can into enchanted weaponry. This allows them to hunt and scout their prey throughout battles and normal gaming life. Their only competition in the assassination department are Drailks who can hide their scents from them. They are the ultimate counter-attackers which give them a slight edge over Ithuri's and a massive one over the Ayissi. As far as appearance goes, they have clawed/furry forearms and hands, fox or wolf tails, and large hind legs (imagine weregarurumon) that give them huge bursts of acceleration when they're about to strike. [Strong against Ayissi. Weak against Drailks.]**

 **Normal Player or PK (Player Killer): Only kills someone who's considered guilty by his guild but if he finds them innocent then he'll leave them alone**

 **Race appearance (eye color, Fur or scale color, etc.): Purple eyes, Mocha skin, same hair as in real life**

 **Romantic Interest? (Aside from Trina & Liam): Yes**

 **Canon characters or OC relationship? (If you chose yes above): Canon**

 **Little things about him-**  
 **\- Loves to fight people in the game and usually goes around challenging people when he's not on a quest for the Olympians**  
 **\- Can play guitar and sing and is learning piano from Andre**  
 **\- In game, character has a tattoo of a vulture on his back that can fly and around his back it represents him being Ares God of War.**  
 **\- Has a weapon that has 3 forms A Glaive, curved saber, and a pair of gauntlets that look like fives claws on the end like the Skyrim glove claw**


End file.
